¿Quien es el novio de Hinata?
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hola, esta idea no es mia, se le ocurrio a mi hermano y pues espero que les guste. Naruto, Kiba y Shino se preguntan, ¿Quien es el novio de la hermosa peli negra? Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron... jajaja ok, siento que no va, pero si es bueno, jejeje. one shot. jejeje


**¿Qué tal? Pues déjenme decirles que esto es algo que se le ocurrió a mi hermano, en una situación diferente nada más que se la robe xD. Jajaja no es cierto, si se le ocurrió a mi hermano y le pedí permiso para ver qué onda, espero que les guste, es un one shot y pues nos vemos allá abajo.**

**Naruto no es mi, es de kishimoto, la idea de esta historia tampoco es mía, es de mi querido hermano mayor y pues yo solo las plasme, jejeje espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**¿Quién es el novio de Hinata?**

Ahí estaba ella, caminando sola por la calle, sin nada más que hacer que leer un libro, ¿Por qué iba sola? A lo mejor no tenia novio, pero algo sabían aquellos tres jóvenes, era la más linda de todas, la veían caminar hacia la escuela todos los días y nunca la veían acompañada. El rubio del grupo veía la forma tan exquisita que ella tenía al moverse, de manera elegante y contoneando de manera suave sus caderas, pero también denotando una gran timidez. Un castaño seguía y miraba las manos de ella, las cuales acomodaban su negro cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda o pasaban la página de su libro. El último de ellos, detallaba admirado los ojos de aquella chica, de un raro y único color. Su piel de porcelana se veía tan frágil y suave, un deleite para quien pudiera poner sus manos sobre ella. Los tres suspiraron al verla caminar.

- No puedo creer que venga sola a la escuela- hablo el castaño del trió- ¿Tu qué opinas Naruto?

- Yo creo que ella no tiene novio- hablo el rubio- eso es bueno- llevaban cuatro meses en la escuela, la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo y ellos habían visto la rutina de la chica, diario llegaba caminando con un libro en las manos, se concentraba solo en su lectura, las mejores calificaciones, la mejor conducta y por si fuera poco, las más hermosa de todas.

- ¿Y qué tal si tiene novio?- hablo el otro joven, vestía una sudadera negra que cubría su cabello, unos lentes oscuros en sus ojos y un aire de misterio, pero lleno de inteligencia- es linda, supongo que debe tener algún chico- los tres meditaron y miraron de nuevo a la joven.

- Supongo que Shino tiene razón- dijo el castaño- ¿Qué opinas camarada?- le hablo a su rubio amigo. Caminaban mientras veían a la joven peli negra, ella entro al recinto y los jóvenes se detuvieron.

- Opino que debe estar soltera y que yo, seré su próximo novio- hablo confiado el rubio- esperen aquí- dijo para después caminar hacia la chica- ¡Hola!- la peli negra lo miro y lo saludo- soy Uzumaki Naruto- le dijo con galantería y ella le sonrió- paseaba por aquí y te vi ¿Tienes nombre?- su amplia sonrisa dejaba ver sus blancos dientes y ella se sonrojo.

- M-mi nombre e-es Hinata… Hyuga Hinata- el rubio asintió y estrecho su mano, no perdiendo el tiempo y dejando un beso sobre el dorso de la mano. Lo cual la hizo sonrojarse otra vez, era extraño aquel rubio.

- Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos Hinata-chan- ella medito y asintió ¿Qué podía perder? - Te quería presentar a unos amigos- se rasco la cabeza, más que nada por molestia, veía las caras d ellos otros dos y no podía creer que esos chicos lo obligaran a presentarlos- el es Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino- ella asintió ante ellos también. Ya habían hecho las presentaciones y ella estaba feliz, al fin alguien le hablaba en aquella escuela.

Pasaron dos meses más y aunque los tres jóvenes querían acercarse más, ella simplemente los rechazaba o a veces le daba más entrada a uno que a otro, pero no entendían porque hacia eso, aunque ella no lo hiciera intencionalmente, meditaban sobre las acciones de la joven peli negra y se preguntaban ¿A cuál de ellos querría más?

Hinata caminaba hacia la escuela otra vez, estaban en octubre y ya comenzaba a hacer frio, miro hacia la ciudad, sonrió con ternura al recordarlo. Aunque el ahora estaba de viaje, pero eso no era lo importante, pronto se verían de nuevo. Suspiro ante ese pensamiento y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera pronto. Miro a sus nuevos mejores amigos, quienes la esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil hacer amigos y que ellos fueran tan buenos con ella, les tenía mucha estima.

- B-buenos días Naruto-kun- el rubio le sonrió y ella se sonrojo un poco, cosa que hizo que el rubio aumentara su seguridad en que era a él a quien ella quería- ¿Sucede algo?- el negó y ella sonrió de nuevo- buenos días Kiba-kun- el castaño sonrió como tonto ante la mención de su nombre, ella le sonrió de nuevo y ambos jóvenes se preguntaron, ¿Quién ocuparía su corazón? Al menos de ellos tres.

- Hinata- miro al moreno con capucha- buenos días- hizo una reverencia y ella correspondió igual- Aquí tengo los apuntes que me pediste- se los tendió y ella sonrió.

- Gracias Shino-kun- se acerco y los tomo- ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar?- Naruto y kiba miraron de manera asesina al encapuchado, pero el solo asintió- gracias Shino-kun.- eso era biología avanzada y ella casi no le entendía, pero suponía que con Shino a su lado, todo era posible.

Todos meditaban y se rompían la cabeza, tenían que aclararle sus sentimientos y dejarle en claro a esa inocente peli negra que no podía jugar con los tres, que tenía que escoger a alguno de ellos, los tres se miraron solemnemente y pensaron "que gane el mejor" mañana en la mañana, no, mejor mañana en la salida, le preguntarían quien era el dueño de su corazón.

Antes de dormir, cada uno se pregunto cómo reaccionaría si fuera él, Kiba pensó que sería muy feliz ya que ella era bonita, era inteligente y adoraba a Akamaru, también les caía muy bien a su madre y a su hermana. Si definitivamente era él. Y ella era la chica perfecta para entrar a su línea familiar.

Naruto pensaba que si ella aceptaba ser su novia, dejaría de comer ramen solo, y que la llevaría a comer más seguido, total el viejo también la quería, no tenia mas familiares pero era divertido llevarla con él, también pensó que era hermosa y que era tan delicada, que el se volvería su príncipe azul.

Shino, el joven solo pensaba que si ella fuera su novia, ya no tendría que ser ignorado por nadie, ella era dulce y nunca lo hacía a un lado, al contrario le hablaba y lo integraba a las conversaciones donde Naruto y Kiba lo excluían, suspiro, ella no le temía a los insectos y era tan linda que siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, ojala fuera él a quien ella escogiera, pero algo le decía que no era asi.

Hinata por su parte suspiraba y pensaba. Lo echaba de menos, ya quería que fuera mañana en la tarde y poder verlo, sonrió como niña pequeña ante la sola mención de su presencia. Miro por la ventana y abrazo sus rodillas, se encontraba sentada en el descacilo de la ventana.

- Hinata-nesan- miro a su hermana- te llaman por teléfono- ella asintió y bajo las escaleras, tomo el teléfono

- ¿Diga?- **Hinata**- se emociono ante la mención de su nombre y duro horas ahí, extrañaba su voz y el había prometido que la llamaría mañana, sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Llego el día siguiente y ella caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, miro a sus tres mejores amigos y les sonrió con cariño. Los tres tragaron grueso, quien sería el que ocupaba su corazón, llevaban conociéndola seis meses y ella no había dado indicios de tener un novio y siempre que estaba con ellos, se sonrojaba a veces mas con uno que con otro y otras veces buscaba la mirada de alguno. Naruto suspiro, era él, estaba seguro, ella lo quería a él. Harto de tanto arguende, camino hasta ella, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad-

- Hinata-chan- ella le sonrió y el se derritió.

- ¿Naruto-kun?- el negó y camino como robot hacia su asiento, los tres jóvenes dejaron pasar las primeras cuatro horas y ya estaban más que ansiosos, no sabían quién era el elegido y la verdad estaban más que preocupados.

- Sin rencores- hablo el rubio.

- hecho- dijo kiba.

- hecho- Shino los miro y suspiro, algo le decía que lo mejor era deshacerse de las falsas esperanzas.- le preguntamos y ya.

- En la salida- los tres asintieron.

Hinata estaba ajena a sus murmullos, esperaba con ansias la salida, ya quería que tocaran y salir corriendo hacia la puerta, sonrió de nuevo y pensó en lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, dos meses sin verlo era bastante ¿No creen?

Caminaba hacia la puerta, por fin habían tocado y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta la puerta, esperaba no parecer muy ansiosa, pero asi se sentía, esperaba verlo, ya quería verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño. Sonrió y camino un poco más rápido hacia la salida.

- Hinata-chan- detuvo su camino y miro al rubio- tengo algo que preguntarte- asintió, se le hacía raro verlo tan serio.

- Es algo muy importante- llego Kiba y se coloco a un lado de ella, frunció un poco el ceño- y queremos que seas sincera.- miro y al castaño y se pregunto, ¿De qué hablaba?

- Espero que no lo tomes a mal- hablo Shino, ahora los tres la rodeaban y ella supuso que había hecho algo malo ¿Qué sería? ¿Se abran molestado por los apuntes? De seguro a Naruto no le había gustado el almuerzo d ella semana pasada- Hinata… nosotros.

- ¡Estamos enamorados de ti!- ella abrió los ojos a más no poder- pero somos los tres y tú no puedes estar con los tres, asi que…

- Decide- dijo Kiba- Naruto, Shino o yo- ella se sintió confundida, asustada y por si fuera poco, con muchas ganas de reír, pero no sabía qué hacer- ¿Quién te gusta Hinata?

- Yo…- hablo los tres se acercaron- yo… los quiero a los tres- los jóvenes cayeron al suelo- pero, no de esa forma… yo… yo tengo novio- ahora los tres la miraban serios, Shino ya se hacia una idea, pero aun asi se preguntaba ¿Quién era el novio de Hinata?

- Eso es mentira- dijo Naruto- siempre te hemos visto sola, no es posible que ahora tengas novio Tebayo – dijo con un puchero.

- Es la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa- es más, prometió recogerme hoy… no lo habían visto porque él estaba de viaje, y acaba de regresar anoche- ambos hiperactivos entrecerraron los ojos y la miraron, Shino meditaba, ella no tenia porque mentir.

- Entonces ¿Dónde está?- ella miro hacia la puerta, pero el aun no había llegado- ¡No tienes novio!- hablo Kiba- mejor ya dinos porque no nos quieres a nosotros- ella abrió los ojos, iba a contestar pero el sonido de unas llantas derrapándose se hicieron presentes, delante de la escuela apareció un auto negro, un BMW convertible de lujo color negro, todos miraron sorprendidos y Hinata sonrió con cariño- ¿Qué demonios le sucede?- hablo Kiba de nuevo.

- L-llego-nadie las escucho, todos seguían observando aquel auto de lujo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven como de veinticuatro años, cabello negro y alborotado, su piel blanca contrastaba con su camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones y arremangada, sus pantalones de vestir negros y sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados, unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba sus labios- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Hinata camino hasta él y lo abrazo- te eche de menos- él se quito los lentes y sus ojos negros chocaban con aquellos tiernos ojos blancos.

- Yo también te extrañe- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, miro encima del hombro de su novia y levanto una ceja ante lo que veía, tres idiotas parados con la boca abierta, bueno dos, el raro encapuchado estaba serio. Miro a su alrededor y todos los alumnos y profesores los miraban como preguntándose ¿En qué momento aparecerá la cámara y dirán, estamos filmando una película?- ¿Amigos tuyos?- ella asintió y enredo su brazo con el de él- Sasuke Uchiha- extendió su mano.

- Aburame Shino- dijo el de lentes, la verdad es que ya lo suponía, pero eso no hacía que fuer amenos doloroso- ¿Desde hace cuanto son novios?

- Desde hace dos años- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- nos vemos chicos- los otros dos no reaccionaron y ella subió al auto del chico- te eche de menos Sasuke-kun- el sonrió y beso de manera tierna los labios de su novia.

- Extrañaba esto- ella sonrió- aunque, tus amigos no me cayeron bien- empezaron a reír un poco.

Los otros dos jóvenes estaba fríos, todos los habían escuchado decirle a la joven que ella quería a alguno de ellos y no era cierto, de verdad tenia novio, tomaron sus brazos. Uno en el hombro del otro y caminaron con camaradería ¿Quién era el novio de Hinata? Muy fácil, el heredero de Uchiha corp. Y para colmo, el más codiciado de los solteros, que buen chiste. Eso era genial, miraron de nuevo hacia donde ellos se fueron y empezaron a llorar, no tenían oportunidad contra el, Shino suspiro, ahora entendía su lección, no porque veas a una chica sola y tímida, quiere decir que es soltera e infeliz, está felizmente enamorada.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto, jajaja imaginarse a esos chicos detrás de ella y que al final diga, si tengo novio y sea el sexi y guapo Sasuke Uchiha, jajaja es Sasuhina, pero lo puse mas como una parodia o algo parecido, jajaja, como dije antes, la idea fue de mi hermano y pues yo solo lo plasme. **


End file.
